All for Love
by jadephoenix84
Summary: One-shot; morbid mind running wild. Don't really expect reviews, but they would be nice.... Rated for bloodiness (hey, it's me) and innuendo.


A/n: I've been in a really morbid mood as of late and it's showing in my writing. . . Here's an SC one-shot that I ACTUALLY SAW in a dream. It was kinda sorta maybe inspired by Hero—and don't waste your money; it was disappointing. -.-

'All for Love'

They walked through the citadel, searching for the evil knight. The male turned to his female companion: "Sense anything yet?"

"He's here, just not. . .here." the woman whispered back. She was of medium height, with raven black hair and deep, pensive brown eyes. Having not had the time to put her hair up, it hung loose to her slim but strong shoulders. Her figure cut an impressive one; she was far larger in the bust area than most women from her country of Japan. True to the name 'ninja', the woman pressed herself against the wall and bade her partner do the same.

The man had some difficulty doing so, as he was larger and more muscular than most men of his ethnicity, the same as the woman's; however, he managed to stay in the shadows. He had removed his armor, making him highly uncomfortable to be going into a possible battle situation.

The woman glanced forward, stopped, then glanced back at her companion. He was handsome, incredibly so, for his age, which was about her own, very muscular. It gave her warm flashes to be near him. . .they were welcome to come at any time. His smooth face had the maturity of a sage, but the playfulness of youth. His mid back length jet black hair was not contained in anyway, which excited her. The beginnings of a beard and moustache played about his cheeckbones and under his medium sized nose.

She wasn't aware of his muddy brown eyes searching her over. ". . .you're staring, Taki."

Taki looked away, flustered. "My apologies, Mitsurugi-san."

"Accepted." Mitsurugi Heishiro glanced away, well aware that he was staring as well. Taki was undeniably attractive: beauty, brains and deadliness all in one sleek and seductively innocent package. "You can call me Heishiro; we've been through enough."

Taki blushed; had he been staring at her? No, Mitsu—Heishiro would not stoop as low to ogle a woman.

It was slightly chilly that night, but even more so for Taki, who was wearing something akin to a short skirt. The short notice of this demon hunt prevented her from packing supplies other than food and her sharpening stones.

Mitsurugi noticed this and silently began to gather some of the rotted timber for a fire. Taki put her hand on his wrist. "Bad idea," she whispered. "He might spot us while we're sleeping."

Mitsurugi nodded. "Good point. But you're cold. . ."

"Rather die from cold than have my soul sucked out." Both chuckled lowly, then grew silent. Taki curled into a fetal position in a corner, trying to conserve body heat. "Apparently you get first watch. . ."

Some time later, she felt someone pick her up and immediately adrenaline rushed through her system. She thrashed her arms around, trying to get to her weapons; strong hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, followed by a heavy body against hers, rendering her immobile. "Mitsurugi!!" she whisper-shouted, hoping for the best.

"Shhh, Ta-kun; it's me!" A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

The ninja opened her eyes at the whisper in her ear. Muddy brown eyes were mere centimeters from her own. "Mits—Heishiro-kun, if you EVER do that again. . ."

"I apologize." Mitsurugi realized that he still had the woman pinned against the wall with his body. . .and a very embarrassing reaction was occurring. He released her and turned to conceal said reaction. "Er. . .I noticed you were shivering in your sleep; I have an extra robe, if you want it."

Taki had no choice; Mitsurugi had already stripped off his robe, exposing a beautifully toned back. She was about to protest that he would be cold as well, but her tongue wouldn't move.

"I'll be fine. . .it's. . .nothing." Mitsurugi stammered.

Taki pulled the cloth tightly around her and found her tongue. "But. . .what about you?"

"As I said, I'll be fine. Besides, the cold will keep me awake for a few hours. I'll wake you, then we can switch watches." Mitsurugi took a seat near the opening of the niche. He would see everything, but not be seen.

Taki curled silently in the darkest part of the niche, thinking. Why would he give away his robe for her of all people? She who had hunted him for so long? She who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions? Granted, she was actually trying to save him from the evil that was Soul Edge, but he hadn't been too grateful. . .

Mitsurugi was thinking as well. _I can't let her get to him. . .He'll destroy her! She's not well from the last encounter._

Said last encounter involved several Fu-Ma ninjas and Taki's left leg being cut open. She was walking with a noticeable limp, which had slowed them somewhat. It also made her easy prey; Nightmare would go for her first. . .

_There's no talking her out of it. . .she won't listen to me,_ Mitsurugi knew. _I have to stop her somehow, I love her that much._

The ronin glanced over at the ninja, who was sleeping fitfully on the cold stone floor, not even arm's reach away. Not realizing what her was doing, he picked her up and cradled her; she stirred, but did not wake. The fitful sleeping gave way to easy breathing; whatever nightmare she was having had ended.

The two hours passed uneventfully. Mitsurugi contemplated waking Taki for her watch, but decided against it. _She needs her sleep. . ._He had been thinking about how to save her from the inevitable battle and finally reached a decision.

He was about to carry out his decision when the ninja stirred awake. ". . .why didn't you wake me?"

"I was just about to." Mitsurugi frowned, ashamed of what was on his mind. "Taki, please don't do this. . .you're not well. . .Nightmare will kill you."

Taki was fully awake now and narrowing deep brown eyes. "I chose this mission; you cannot stop me. Take your robe and get some sleep."

Mitsurugi opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud thump forced him to close it. Taki stood up slowly, then cursed; her leg had not fulled healed.

"May not have time for sleep. . ." Mitsurugi muttered, pulling on his robe.

Taki's eyes glittered with a fierce bloody-thirstyness that the ronin found so attractive about her. "The hunt begins. . ." Both warriors left the niche quietly; if Nightmare was to be destroyed, it had to be done by surprise.

Taki crept down the hall, Mitsurugi closed behind her.

He mulled over his decision, then realized it had to be now, while they were in the hallway. He knew he had to be quick if this was to be accomplished. . .

Mitsurugi waited until Taki's attention was wholly to her front; she trusted in him entirely, which was ironic to say the least. He had hidden in his left sleeve a short knife, which he reached for now.

In one smooth movement, he had the knife out in his right had and Taki's right elbow with his left. He yanked the surprised ninja back and slammed her against the wall to stun her. Before she could react with any more than a surprised gasp, Mitsurugi shoved the short knife into her left side, just above her hip. It was a rather painful wound, but not a fatal one.

He held her there against the wall like an insect to a study box; she gazed up at him with pained eyes.

". . .w-wha. . .?" she whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down her face. Blood began a tiny, steady stream from her mouth.

Mitsurugi retracted the blade from Taki's side and dropped it; he kept her pinned to the wall by his body. ". . .I couldn't stand to see you die by his hand." Tears flowed unchecked from his eyes. "Maxi will be here soon. . .he'll take care of you."

The realization on why he did what he had hit Taki like a stone to the head. ". . .Nightmare will kill you. . ."

"But you'll live. And Nightmare won't." Mitsurugi gently eased Taki to the floor, wishing with all his heart that it wouldn't end this way, that holding her like he was would have been in different circumstances. He ripped two pieces of his robe—the robe they had shared not two hours before—and began to doctor Taki's wound.

". . .don't go. . .please. . .don't leave me. . ." _She's getting delirious; not a good sign. . ._ Mitsurugi praised himself on bringing a tiny knife, one that wound not inflict an exit wound as well.

"You'll be okay; Maxi was right behind us. . .He'll take care of you." Gently caressing her cheek, Mitsurugi squeezed her hand. "It's not deep, but the blood loss from the last time. . ." He knew he was talking to no one; she was drifting.

Taki's vision faded to black; she was unconscious when Mitsurugi kissed her passionately, covered her with the robe and departed to find Nightmare. . .


End file.
